A Quaffle, My Butt, and Other Big Round Things
by BalLerinAPiRatePrinCess
Summary: Jill is not a supermodel, she's a larger than average girl with a personality to match. What happens when an abandoned book magically transports her to Hogwarts? And she hopelessly falls for one of the professors? RemusOC, story recently changed
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: YES, I DO NOT OWN THE TITLE, I KNOW THERE IS A BOOK WITH THE SAME THING EXCPET FOR THE QUAFFLE PART. I NIETHER OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES.**

**First off, I know I already have an In-Progress Story for a different category, but I thought of this earlier today and just couldn't wait that long. :), anyways, I know this chapter is a little short but I would like to give a little background on the character. I hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW!! (Helpful criticism is appreciated NOT flames! Thank you!)**

** A Quaffle, My Butt and Other Big Round Things.**

**CHAPTER 1: An Abandoned Book**

Jill sighed as she flipped through the channels, with a glum expression upon her face. For you see, today was the last day of Winter Break, tomorrow was her return to the boring world of high school. She brushed the crumbs from her pajamas as she put the bag of chips away. Jill knew she needed to stop eating when she was bored, but old habits are hard to break.

Jill is a freshman, standing at only five foot one, with dark brown hair and plain brown eyes. She did have pretty facial features, and a nice tan complexion. Although she was no beauty, she did have a few extra pounds. Even though she wasn't obese, she was bigger than most girls. Jill was proud of her latina bottom and her C cup bust; but with those curvaceous assets, came more weight.

She wasn't always like that, when she was little she was in cheer leading, dance, and was very thin for her age. Around fifth grade, when her parents separated, and she dropped out of cheer leading, she started putting on some pounds. Jill learned to live with the weight as she wore more black and got used to the snide remarks.

School wasn't bad, she had an outgoing spirit to go with her robust body. Jill had many friends from church and school; there wasn't a class where she didn't have at least one friend. She was content with it, but did long to be like her friends.

She never did turn heads, and the only boys who where interested in her were the ones who spent weekends at planetariums. Her dream man was tall dark and handsome with an athletic body; but as reality settled in with maturity, she soon lowered her standards. Although she wasn't allowed to date until she was sixteen but with her fifteenth birthday already past, it slowly inched towards her.

A ringing brought her out of her revere.

" Hello?" She asked, picking up the phone.

" Did you organize your binder?" A familiar voice asked.

" I'm starting on it right now mom." Jill answered tiredly.

" Alright, well I won't be home until ten so please make dinner for your brother."

" O.K. Bye."

Jill turned on the stove as she pulled out a box of Macaroni-and-Cheese, then poured in the noodles; letting them boil. She then dumped out her back pack as her messy binder fell to the ground. She looked through her average grades of C's A's and a few D's. Her life was boring, all she did was hear the nag of her mom and babysit her little brother, even though he was only eleven months younger than her.

The day ended as Jill started her morning back to school.

" Hey, Jill!" Courtney greeted, flashing a dazzling smile while flipping back her golden hair.

Jill only grunted in response, she was not a morning person. She watched as the group of her popular and beautiful friends flirt with the normal crowd of admirers. Jill watched longing for a moment, before pulling out a book.

" Will you stop reading? That's all you ever do!" Courtney's sister Kiley asked.

" So what?" Jill asked annoyed.

She secretly knew what they were talking about though. She would get lost in the story, picturing herself flying over mountains or swimming in the deepest oceans. These stories would take her away from the boring everyday; even though she would have to return to cruel reality.

Then the bell rang, signaling the start of droning classes. Soon the bell for lunch rang, as Jill hurridley made her way to lunch, finding her regular table. She sat down with next to Kiley as she then suggested they wait in the lunch line together. Jill agreed as hunger started growing in her abdomen, as they swiveled around the lunch room.

" Well, well, look who we have here." A voice mocked, once the pair arrived at their destination.

" Shove off Paige." Kiley started.

There stood Paige Sterling, one of the popular girls at school. She has envied Kiley ever since she found out that her boyfriend had a crush on her; in the second grade! Since then it has been a battle between the two, and Paige's little sidekicks.

" Oh, do I sense jealousy?" She asked observing her manicured nails.

Kiley was the bigger person, and just turned back around. Although Jill was a fierce friend, and did not appreciate someone talking to her like that.

" The only one jealous is you!" Jill spoke up.

" Look who decided to speak up." Paige mocked, twirling her red hair.

" Why don't you be a good fat girl, and go eat your feelings."

Jill's retort died in her throat, as she felt the affects of the remark.

" Stop trying to make fun of those who don't throw up their food!" Kiley shrieked, as she heard what was said to her friend.

This silenced Paige as she stomped off with her clones following her.

" Jill, are you alright?" She asked turning towards her deathly quiet friend.

" I'm fine." Jill whispered.

" Look don't listen to her, this is between me and her." She added, knowing how touchy Jill was about this.

" L-Look I'm not so hungry, I'm just going to go to the library." Jill said hurriedly, leaving before Kiley could protest.

Jill fled out of the lunchroom and into her the library. She led out a breath of relief as she entered her sanctuary, and instantly started browsing in between the walls of books. Jill replayed the insult over and over in her head, as a painful lump in her throat started to develop.

She tried to blink the tears away, but soon felt them burning down her cheek. She instantly moved towards the back of the shelves, surrounding herself with old, dusty, abandoned volumes. She knew the insult was week and petty but it still hurt.

Jill quietly wiped the tears away trying to steady her breathing. She mindlessly pulled books out an read the cover, trying to busy herself. She pulled out a rather thick one, abandoned on a bottom shelf, looking at a grand castle illustrated across the front.

' Hogwarts' History!' It read. Jill searched her mind through the various castles she had read about, but she never heard of this one. She soon did a double take, she could of sworn she saw a bird fly in the picture.

" That's ridiculous." She thought.

Although curiosity got the better of her as she slowly turned to the front page. Before she could even finish the first sentence. A light erupted from the middle of the page, as it surrounded her. Jill gave a cry of help as she felt herself being lifted into the air, as she spun around and around.

She opened her eyes as the blinding light became softer, and gasped as she spun around what seemed to be clouds. She watched as she seemed to be sucked out of the library and into the air. She felt the book ripping, to which she desperately clung too. Before she knew it, the book had split in half, as she went crashing down to the ground.

Jill cried out as her body made contact with branches of a huge oak tree. She felt cuts and scrapes form painfully across her body, before falling to the ground. As Jill made contact with the ground, her head fell on a particular protruding root, as her world spiraled into darkness.

**Did you like it? Please review!! I know that I have a different story, and I plan on continuing it. I don't know if that's allowed or is done often, but...I guess I'll try to manage both!**

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HP SERIES.**

**Thanks for reading, now REVIEW:)**

**A Quaffle, My But, and Other Big Round Things**

**CHAPTER 2: The Agreement**

Hagrid was in the forest, looking for a certain herb for Professor Sprout, when he heard a particularly nasty crash. He turned and ran as fast as he could, Fang trailing behind him. Hagrid could see a form, sprawled out on the forest floor; unconscious. As he neared, he gasped in realization that it was a teenage girl.

He instantly lifted her in his giant arms and ran as fast as he could to his hut. Upon entering he set the girl on his bed, as he rushed back out to the table and grabbed a parchment and quill

**Professor Dumbledore,**

**I found a girl in the Dark Forest. **

**She is hurt and unconscious, please come as soon as soon as possible. **

**-Hagrid**

Hagrid then hurriedly tied the note to his owl's led, sending it on it's way. The half-giant then made his way into the bedroom as he saw the girl quietly breathing. Hagrid used his big hands as he pushed away her hair to see a deep gash along her forehead.

" Poor 'lil one." He said sympathetically.

In a matter of moments, an old man with a pointy hat and gray beard appeared in front of the hut. Along with an younger woman in a big white hat, and red robes. Hagrid quickly ushered the pair in as he led them to the resting girl. Once explaining what happened, the woman instantly started assisting the unconscious girl.

" I don't believe she's a student here." Dumbledore observed quietly.

" Than who is she?" Hagrid questioned.

" I believe we should wait for her to answer that." Dumbledore answered.

" For now, I think it best if she rested in the proper facility."

" Hagrid, do you mind taking her to the Hospital Wing? It would be quite a sight for the students to see their headmaster levitating an unconscious girl." He chuckled.

" O'course Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid agreed.

Once the healer finished bandaging her up, Hagrid gathered the girl into his arms. He sneaked into the castle via passageway as he finally came to the Hospital Wing. He laid her into an empty bed, as he wished her the best, then left.

Jill felt her head pounding, as it uncomfortably awoke her. She groaned in pain, putting a hand to her forehead, only to feel a light material.

" What the-"

" I wouldn't mess with that if I were you." A voice interrupted.

Jill looked to see a middle aged woman with a very large hat, coming out of an office. She looked around to see herself in some kind of middle age Hospital: with stone walls, iron beds, basins and everything.

" If you do, we will have to re-bandage your head all over again."

" Again?" Jill asked confused.

She then swung her legs from beneath sheets and ran to the nearest mirror. She looked in shock to see that she was in a hospital gown, with bandages around her head, right hand, and left leg. Jill's eyes widened in horror as she observed the awful scrapes that surrounded her exposed skin. She then quickly looked at the thin dressing gown and hurriedly jumped on the bed, making its brass bars give out a squeak.

" Where am I?" She asked the woman, turning around.

" Your in school." The woman answered.

" This isn't my high school!" Jill observed frantically.

" High school?" The woman asked confused. " My dear, this is Hogwarts, School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

" H-Hogwarts?" Jill repeated, as she remembered the castle from the book.

" I must be dreaming." She muttered sitting down upon the bed.

" A very real dream." She observed, as her headache returned.

" I'm afraid this is no dream." An old voice declared.

Jill whipped around to see an old man, wearing the most peculiar clothes she's ever seen. Long ocean blue robes draped around his old and fragile body. A pointy hat that revealed wisps of gray hair, leading into a silver beard that went down to his mid section! Despite the outrageous things he wore, she found that what captivated her was his light blue eyes; that seemed to hold a knowing twinkle.

" Huh?" Was all she could blurt out, caught off by his appearance.

" This is my school, and you were found unconscious in the Dark Forest." He explained, his knowing twinkle turning into curiosity.

" Do you mind explaining to me how you got yourself in such a position?" The old man inquired.

" Hold on a minute." Jill spoke up sharply; confused and frustrated.

" You expect me to believe to believe that this is a school for witches, and I have to explain myself to a skinny Santa Claus?" Jill asked incredulously.

" I do imagine this is a bit much to take in." The old wizard smiled warmly; with no indication of offense.

" Tell me miss, do you believe in magic." He asked with a stroke of his beard.

" Not the kind that comes from muttering Abra Kadabra." Jill answered mockingly.

" Well then, let's see if we can change that. Miss..." He trailed off with a pointed look.

" Jill." Answered, deciding it best to give her first name only; she thought he was crazy.

The old man nodded and then reached into his pocket. Jill watch as his bony fingers seem to clasp around something, as he slowly pulled out a long wooden stick; with a dark handle at the end.

" I-Is th-that a-a" Jill stammered.

" A wand." The old wizard finished, his blue twinkle as bright as ever.

Then with a flick of his wrist, he swished the stick around in a certain pattern. Before she knew it, the man seemed to grow shorter and shorter; but she realized that she was the one going higher. She peeked over the side of the bed to see it levitating up in the air; inches growing to feet in a matter of seconds.

" Alright I believe you!" Jill squealed, as she huddled towards the middle of the bed; letting out a breath as it landed safely on the ground.

" Who are you?" She asked in awe, with a hint of fear shining its way through her deep eyes.

" I am Albus Dumbledore." He introduced himself with a slight bow. " Now that we are all acquainted. Would you mind telling me how you came here? But the lack of uniform and your speech, this must be foreign to you."

" Well, I-I was in my school's library..." Jill started shakily, remembering why she was there in the first place.

She then looked up into Dumbledore's piercing stare, those blue eyes searching hers as if scanning them; like an open book. Jill then felt uncomfortable under those eyes, as she quickly broke the connection.

" I went to the back shelves and pulled random books out. I absentmindedly pulled out an old thick one, 'Hogwarts History' I think it's called. As soon as I open the cover, a blinding light surrounded me, as I felt a light floating sensation." She took a deep breath.

"By the time I opened my eyes, I was spinning in what seemed to be a cloud, passing different lands and oceans. Before I knew it, the book started to rip under pressure, the next thing I knew I was falling down into an oak tree. I must've blacked out after hitting the ground." She answered, replaying the awesome experience; looking towards Dumbledore to see him staring at her intently with an stroke of his beard in between pauses.

" This must sound crazy." Jill said in an apologetic tone, burying her face into her hands.

" No, I think you make perfect sense. I believe the 'book' you found was a Portkey." Jill looked up, with a confused expression.

" A Port-what?" She asked.

" To put it simply, you were magically transported here through a vortex. Activating the portal by opening the book." He answered simply, watching Jill look at him with a dumbfounded look.

" Where is here anyways?" She asked looking around; feeling comfortable enough to swing her legs to the side of the bed.

" This school is located in a secluded island a few miles from Britain." He answered. Jill's mouth dropped, she could not believe she had traveled over continents, let alone countries.

' Figured.' She thought to herself, listening to his clipped British accent.

" When can I go home?" She asked hurriedly.

" We will get you as soon as soon as possible. For now you to rest, but before you do that, could you write down your home address? So we can contact your parents." Dumledore asked, with a wave of his hand; a piece of brown thick paper and a quill materialized from thin air.

" Thank you, but I just live with my mom and brother. My mom works long hours, so it may be a while before anyone gets this note."

She answered honestly, remembering all the chores she had to do. Becoming more and more scared of what her mother would do once she found she didn't do them. Jill then gripped the quill as she tried to write out her address and mother's name as neatly as she could, upon the scratchy parchment.

" Sorry it's kind of messy." She apologized handing Dumbledore the parchment.

" It's perfectly fine, now I think it's time you got some rest." He answered tucking the folded parchment into his robes.

Jill thanked him one last time, as he slowly disappeared behind the door. She thought of his kindness and smiled, she felt instantly connected with him even though she just met him; as if he was the grandfather she never had. Jill quietly followed his instructions as she crawled back into the soft bed; much better than the old one she sleeps on ever since she was six. Her eyes started to droop as the day's events took a toll on her body, letting sleep claim her. While the girl slept letting her mind wander into ignorant bliss, two professors feverishly discussed her appearance.

" He's a muggle!?" An old woman exclaimed, her face growing into shock.

" Or she seems to be Minerva" Dumbledore answered, his blue eyes igniting with a twinkle. " How else could she of got here by Portkey? You know as well as I do that only someone with magic can activate it."

" Well then we must send her back to her country!" The old witch answered, wiping wisps of gray hair into her tight bun.

" Maybe she is supposed to be here." Dumbledore thought aloud, stroking his beard.

" What are you on about now?" Minerva asked tiredly, rubbing her head with her thumb and forefinger.

" Each person has a destiny, maybe it's hers to be here." Dumbledore spoke.

" Please Dumbledore, your sounding as if she was Harry Potter." The woman answered.

" Is one life not worth another?" Dumbledore asked, his blue twinkle turning fierce.

" You know that's not what I meant." The old Professor answered with an apologetic look.

" Well then, I will give her a choice. I will write an acceptance letter and return her to her rightful place. She then will have a choice if she would like to come, let her control her destiny, then we will know if she truly belongs here." He answered logically, although as if offering a preposition.

" Alright." Minerva agreed.

**That's all for chapter 2, hope you liked it.**

**NOW PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO HP CHARACTERS.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Now do it again! Haha, thanks.**

**A Quaffle, My Butt, and Other Big Round Things**

**CHAPTER 3: Escaping Her Secret**

Jill's headache slowly pounded her into consciousness as the morning sun poured it's rays through the window. She groaned in discomfort, as she slowly peeled her eyes open reluctantly. For a split second she panicked, not used to the room before remembering what had happened the day before.

Jill sighed and relaxed her body, as she noticed a note on her nightstand. Jill's cinnamon eyes scanned the parchment, instructing her to prepare herself for her trip home. She saw that they had put her clothes on the chair next to her bed, and asked the busy nurse were the bathroom was.

Once she was in the bathroom, Jill slowly removed the thin dressing gown and bandages; stepping into the water. As the warm water ran down her body, she observed her cuts and bruises. Some of them were fresh and stung, although other were old from her past. She felt fear grow inside of her, she had no idea how her mom was going to react when she got home. Jill ran her finger down a familiar scar, from the night her father left; closing her eyes in remembrance.

_Ten year old Jill sat crouched in the corner of her bedroom, with her small hands over her ears; trying to block out the screams from the living room. Soon the screaming ceased as she sniffled, thankful for the momentary silence. _

_In a matter of minutes she hear doors slamming, as a car in the drive way started. Jill recognizing the hum of the engine, looked out her bedroom window to see her father's truck rolling down the street; bags loaded in the back._

" _Mommy?" She asked fearfully, timidly inching into the living room._

_She looked to see her mother at the kitchen table, bent over with her face from view; her hand clasped around a clear bottle with its contents near empty._

" _Where's daddy?" She asked nudging her._

_Instantly her mother's eyes shot up to hers, Jill was bloodshot eyes that didn't fit her mother's soft blue eyes._

" _Where's daddy?" Her mother mocked. _

" _Daddy's gone!" She screamed violently standing up, in the process knocking down her chair. Jill instantly cowered into the corner._

" _YOU WANT TO LEAVE ME TOO!?" Her mother screamed, her words slurred._

_Jill shook her head as her mother gripped the bottle and unsteadily threw it at Jill. The bottle missed her head as it shattered to the ground, glass spraying everywhere. Familiar fear grew inside of Jill, as tears started leaking down her cheeks._

" _DON'T STAR- hiccup-T Crying." Her mothered threatened, moving towards her._

_More tears leaked out of Jill's eyes as she saw her mother's advance._

" _WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?"_

_Her mother than roughly grabbed her by the arm and dragged her towards her. Jill gave a cry of pain as her mother repeatedly slapped her. Once she was done taking out her drunken frustration, she threw the child to the ground. Jill gave another cry as her arm landed on a big rugged piece of glass._

" _AND CLEAN THAT MESS UP!" Her mother cried, stumbling into the bedroom._

_Since that night, her mother would usually spend her nights working, then would go out to a bar; drinking away her problems. It came to the point to where her little brother, Devin, thought her to be more of a mother. Jill tried her best to protect him from her drunk tempers, and the sight of random men her mother would bring home. The only place she ever felt safe was when Devin would accompany her to the library; getting lost in an imaginary world._

_Although sober, her mother was loving and kind. Once she would remember the things she had done the night before she would take them shopping usually accompanied by lunch; for a moment everything seemed okay. Then that night, it would start all over again, by then Jill was handy with make up, and knew how to conceal the injuries. Jill thought it better not to tell, trying to convince herself that it would stop. Although it soon started a vicious cycle that would never stop. _

Jill came out of her revere as the warm water started to turn icy cold; stabbing at her injuries. She adjusted the knob, making the temperature a little warmer. She quickly lathered her hair with shampoo and conditioner, than washed her body off with a lavender scented soap. She then grabbed her clothes and quietly dressed, dreading her mother's return.

" Ready to leave?" An old voice asked, once she stepped out of the bathroom.

" Yes sir." She answered quietly, as more painful memories surfaced.

" Today we will be taking you home by Portkey, but this time with a better landing." Dumbledore joked with a smile; as Jill gave a forced one.

Jill followed Dumbledore outside into a garden wear an old feathered hat sat. He told her to grab a hold, and warned her that they will be transported once he gives the feather a tug.

" Are you alright?" He asked, looking into her clouded eyes.

" Yes sir." Jill repeated turning her line of vision to the hat.

" Hold on." He said as his old hand pulled on the feather.

Once again Jill felt a light sensation as she floated up into the air. She looked to Dumbledore as he gave her a wink as his robe gracefully swirled around him. He ordered to let go as his old weathered hand clasped around hers. Soon they twirled gracefully around to the ground, as they landed in a deserted park a few blocks away from her house. She felt the cool night air whip around her face, remembering the time difference.

" Before you leave, I have a couple of things for you." Dumbledore cut in.

" Yes?" Jill asked, a smile twitching at her lips.

" I would like to present to you a letter of acceptance to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" He said with a soft tone.

" Y-you mean I'm a-a" Jill stuttered.

" Yes, Jill, you are a witch." Dumbledore said with a smile.

" How come I didn't know until now. Shouldn't there be a school, well closer to me?" She asked.

" Yes, usually children get their letter around eleven years old. I think that your powers didn't develop until later." He answered.

" Powers." Jill whispered. " I like the sound of that."

" Yes, how else could you have came to my school?" Dumbledore chuckled. " Certainly a muggle couldn't."

" Muggle?"

" A person with no magic." He said.

" I would also like to give you this." He said, producing a small brown sack, tied with a piece of rope.

" What is it?" Jill asked, as she loosened the knot, and peered in to see some sort of green powder.

" That, is Floo Powder. If you do decide to come, take this powder and stand in your fireplace."

Jill looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

" Then throw the powder down and say ' Dumbledore's Office' I have set a a certain barrier so only you may enter right into my office." He said with a knowing twinkle.

" Thank you." Jill said breathlessly. Thinking of ways she could leave her disastrous life behind; although that dream soon dissolved as she thought about her brother and friends.

The two bid each other farewell, as Jill rounded the corner she saw the flash of a familiar blinding light. She walked quietly down her street, slowly opening the letter. Her eyes scanned it over and over as if it wasn't really there. Soon her eyes slowly wandered up as she saw her house coming into view. Jill stopped at the gate as it creaked with the soft wind, as if saying 'don't go in'. Jill nervously put the letter into her jeans as she opened the gate and stepped up the porch.

Her handle grasped around the door knob as she reached for her key; but found that it was unlocked. Jill pushed the door open, knowing what the unsecured door meant; her mother was home. She quietly crept inside the house softly shutting the door behind her.

She saw a light coming from her mom's room, but wanted to put off their reunion as long as she could. Jill looked into the kitchen to see dirty dishes stacked up and decided to start on them. Once the dishes were done she tiredly say down at the table, noticing an official paper. Jill quietly scanned it as her eyes widened in shock.

**Dear Miss Stellar**

**John Stewart has custody of both children:**

**Devin Samuel Stellar and Jill Lauren Stellar**

**John Samuel Stewart exercises his right as parent to take the minors in question. Due to the fact that you have failed to show up in court to argue your case against Mr. Stewart for custody. This paper is from the official Judge Henderson, and will be put in affect immediately...**

" He already took Devin." A rough voice announce from the hallway.

" What?" Jill jumped at the sound of her mother's voice.

" Your father!" She spat. " He'll be coming for you tomorrow."

" I'm going to live with my dad!?" Jill's mind screamed.

" Where were you?" Her mother slurred, stepping over empty bottles of beer.

" What?" Jill asked, recovering from shock.

" Yesterday, you were gone." Her mother said, her voice rising with her anger.

" Didn't you get a letter?" Jill asked.

" You mean that stupid one, saying your a witch!" She scoffed.

" It's true mom, I was in the library and then I found this book! When I opened it I was transported to a magical school in England called-"

A slap cut her off.

" Don't give me that bullshit!" She screamed in her face, as Jill smelt the beer on her breath; looking into those familiar bloodshot eyes.

" I'm not lying!" She screamed boldly, stepping out of her mother's reach. " I want to go, but your too drunk to know that!"

" Why you little-" Her mother sneered stepping towards her.

Jill quickly dodged her as she ran down the hallway and into the safety of her room; securely locking the door and putting her dresser in front of it. Soon there was banging at the door as the handle violently jiggled.

" OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Jill's mother screamed.

" Go away!" Jill yelled, tears leaking down her cheeks.

" OPEN THE DOOR YOU FAT BITCH!"

" Stop it." Jill whimpered.

" YOU SLUT! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Jill collapsed in the middle of the floor as the pounding continued. After about twenty minutes passed it stopped; the sound of the front door slam was heard followed by a roar of an engine.

" Probably going to a bar." She thought bitterly.

Jill sat there a minute before sobs racked her body. Soon she didn't have anymore tears, as she laid there on the floor. Jill soon closed her blurry eyes, mentally and physically exhausted. The young night turned into the early hours of the morning. Jill awoke at five in the morning, her body screaming in pain from her uncomfortable position.

She wordlessly pulled herself up and wobbled to the mirror. She inspected her cheek, the red swelling replaced with a purple and blue bruise covering half of her cheek and along the corner of her right eye. She would've covered it up, but her make up was in her mother's room, and she did not dare to go in there.

Jill then felt the Floo Powder tucked into her jacket pocket and pulled it out. She desperately wished for an escape, and there it was, sitting in the palm of her hand. Although that hope soon diminished as she remembered that she didn't have a fireplace. Upon remembering yesterday, she recalled her mom saying that her father was coming to get her.

" I'll wait for you dad." She whispered, looking out her small window.

As she packed her bags, she quietly reflected on her father. Even though he left when she was little, they were always close. He was the sweetest guy she knew, he would always be kind and gentle, when he got mad with her he wouldn't get drunk and beat her.

No, when he was mad her would sit her down and have a talk with her; with only a hint of a stern voice. Oh, how she missed that voice, although she did hold anger for him leaving her with her mom. With the soon discovered document she read, she guessed that he was trying to save her. She didn't blame him for leaving though, he found out about her drunken escapades with other men; and ended up leaving.

" At least Devin is safe." She whispered to herself.

Once she finished packing all of her clothes and prized possessions, she sat on the edge of her bed; waiting. Soon seven turned into eight, until ten o'clock came, as a roar of an engine came closer to her house; stopping in front of the drive way.

" Dad!" She whispered happily.

Jill quickly pushed her dresser away from the door, throwing her bags over her shoulder, as she cautiously opened it. She quietly stepped down the hallway as her mother's room came closer and closer. She stopped right outside her room where the door sat halfway opened; she couldn't get to the front door without passing it.

Jill listened to hear her mother's familiar snore, accompanied by a much deeper one. As Jill crept passed it she looked to see another random man with his bare arm draped around her mother's shoulders.

" For god's sake, she couldn't even shut the door." Jill thought.

Soon she was out of hearing range as she bolted for the door. She saw a figure walk up the porch and opened the door before he could ring the doorbell; that would definably wake her mom up. Jill threw the door open as she looked at the man in front of it.

" DAD!" She squealed, instantly dropping the bags as she raced towards him.

" Jill!" He responded, as he caught her with open arms.

" I missed you sweetie, I tried coming sooner, but I had to go through all of these legal systems." He said, his voice vibrating against his chest. That wonderful soft voice, she missed.

" It's okay." She said timidly pulling away.

As she looked up at his face, it looked almost exactly as it did before he left. His shaggy black hair slicked back, with hints of gray. His brown eyes warm and welcoming, and the same strong chin with a little stubble. Although as he looked upon her his face contorted in concern.

" Sweetie, what happened?" He asked tilting her chin to the side, observing the bruise. Jill just adverted her eyes to the ground.

" Who did this to you?" He asked once again.

Before Jill could answer, she heard a feminine voice from inside the house.

" Who's there?"

" Go!" Jill said closing the door as she ran into a big truck.

Although Jill watch her father angrily open the door as he stormed inside.

" What are you doing!?" Jill yelped hoping out of the car.

By the time she came inside, she saw her mother in her robe as the ex-couple angrily stared at each other.

" DID YOU DO THIS TO HER!?" He bellowed.

" I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" She screamed back.

" LOOK AT HER!"

Jill watch her mother turn to her with angry eyes. Although as she looked upon her cheek, her anger subsided as tears filled her eyes.

" Honey, I didn't mean-I'm sor-" She stuttered.

" What's going on babe?" A man asked coming into view with a bed sheet wrapped around his waist.

" Let's go Jill." Her father demanded as he turned his daughter away from the half naked man. Only looking back once to give her mother a dirty look.

John slammed the door shut as Jill reached for her bags, picking up her backpack.

" I'll get the rest." He answered gruffly.

Jill timidly climbed into his truck as she watch him throw her bags in the back. He opened the door and got in as he roughly slammed it shut. In a matter of seconds there were leaving her prison behind. Even though she was safe from her mom, Jill was still scared for some reason. Probably shaken up from their fight, visibly her hands were shaking.

" I'm sorry you had to see that." Her father said in a apologetic tone, as his hand reached for hers.

As he put his hand on hers she visibly flinched in habit. John watching her with sad brown eyes, Jill looked up and gave him an assuring smile.

" How have you been?" He asked. " It's been about four years since I last saw you."

" It's been okay, I just really missed you is all." Jill answered with a smile. " Where are we going?"

" To my house, it's about forty minutes away, but I bought a new one with two extra bedrooms for you and Devin" He answered.

" How is he?" She asked.

" He's happy, he just wished that you were there sooner." John answered with a sad smile. " Your going to have to stay in the school your in, but starting next year I'll get you enrolled in one closer.

" That's fine." Jill said happily, but then remembered Hogwarts. " Speaking of school, I have to tell you something."

**Wow!!! I know that was a very very very long chapter, but I thought of how she could go to Hogwarts and soon this brilliant plan popped into my head. I know it seems kind of weird since in the beginning i said her life was boring, but that's why this was her secret. I know lame reason but in the last chapter i did put something about her fear of her mom. Yeah, I didn't really plan it but I kept writing and writing, and well this is what came out. Anyways...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO HP CHARACTERS...**

**Sooo sorry for the late update. I don't know, its just that this week has been sooo hectic. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please REVIEW! Thanks.**

**A Quaffle, My Butt, and Other Big Round Things**

**Chapter 4: Accepted**

" What is it sweetie?" John asked, as he maneuvered the truck onto the intersection.

" W-well, you see, uh," Jill started, nervously adjusting her shirt as she turned her heads towards the window.

" I'll tell you later." Jill answered, deciding it better to wait somewhere other than the threatening highway; plus, she wanted to tell him when she felt more comfortable.

" Alright then, if your sure." He answered with an amused smile towards her.

Jill couldn't help but smile at this simple act of compassion; a smile. She felt as though all of this was a dream: Hogwarts, her dad taking her away from the beatings. Jill felt a growing peace inside of her just watching his relaxed hands rest on the steering wheel; those hands that brushed away her tears.

Jill's vision wandered as she glided past his strong chin, with flecks of stubble, his weathered beaten high cheek bones. With wrinkles resting at the edge of his mouth, a slightly big nose, to his dark brown eyes holding a soft concentration. She was surprised at those eyes; she noted his aging features, although had the same big brown eyes that looks back at her in the mirror everyday.

" What?" John asked, catching her gaze.

" Nothing." Jill answered quickly, tearing away her stare.

" I guess I just missed having a dad." Jill whispered, not realizing she had spoke out loud.

John's vision quickly darted to hers' as he saw a familiar sparkle ignite in her chocolate eyes. Just like when she was a little girl, as he tickled her or handed her a new toy. He missed that sparkle more than anything.

" I've missed my little girl." He answered giving her a one armed hug.

" I'm not a little girl anymore!" Jill defended, although couldn't help but smile at his embrace.

" Oh, Pardon me miss young lady." John answered amused, moving his hand back to the steering wheel; before doing a bowing motion with his hand.

" Sorry if you can't accept that, old man. Now be a good chauffeur and focus on the road." Jill played along.

" Well, we're just arrived your majesty." He answered.

Jill's eyes widened as she jumped out of the truck, while her dad retrieved her bags. She smiled as the warm mid noon sun glowed against her skin, lighting up the suburban neighborhood. It was a cozy two story house on the end of a quite street, she observed as the freshly painted walls complimented the wooden door and white shutters. A white trellis surrounded the backyard gate and walls as green flourished around it; showing it's growing oak trees.

Jill breathed in the fresh air, drinking in the perfect scene in front of her. No loud crowded street with run down homes, dead leaves, and a creaking old gate reminding her what danger lied ahead.

" Welcome home honey." John spoke softly, handing Jill her backpack.

" Thanks dad." She whispered, taking her bag; as her eyes glistened with a wetness, although joined by a smile.

" JILL!" Came a cry from the doorway.

Devin sprinted from the house towards his older sister. Older, she may be, but Devin was only eleven months younger and had sprouted up at thirteen and still growing. As he stood at five foot nine, towering over little five foot one Jill. She greeted him as he tackled her with a bone crushing hug.

" Where were you yesterday!?" He asked strictly, pulling away.

" I'll get to that later, relax mom." She joked, although the humor died as she gently touched her bruised cheek; the two sibling stood in tense silence.

" Let's get you settled in!" John suggested while giving the two a soft nudge.

" Yeah!" Devin started, grabbing her hand.

" You have to see how huge the rooms are!" His blue eyes dancing with excitement.

With that the two siblings rushed in to the house as they viewed its contents, then settled in to their new rooms. By they time they everything was in its rightful place, it was already sunset. Jill pushed off of her new queen sized bed and wandered towards her balcony; stepping outside as the cool breeze ruffled her dark hair. She watched the glowing sun go down with a soft goodbye, painting the sky with soft pink and blues, with splashes of lavender.

" Enjoying the view I see." A baritone voice erupted from her doorway. " All settled?"

" Pretty much, dad." Jill answered, stepping back into the room as she softly closed the balcony doors.

" Do you want to go downstairs? I'm pretty hungry." Jill asked, adjusting her sweatshirt across her stomach, as if embarrassed from the suggestion.

" I was thinking the same thing." John answered, with a warm smile; noting her discomfort. Jill descended the stairs as she made her way to the stove and grabbed a pan.

" Here, let me cook." John said taking the pan away from her grasp. " What would you like?"

" Grilled cheese?" She suggested.

" Grilled cheese coming up!"

The pair chatted as they caught up on, well, life. Jill watched in amusement as John asked if she had a 'special male friend' as he put it uncomfortably. Jill admitted she didn't have one, although was surprised to hear that John was seeing a woman from his work. At first, she felt resistant thinking he was trying to replace his old family. Although knew that he deserved happiness, a thousand emotions buzzed around her head as she finished her food quietly.

" So what did you want to talk about?" John asked, plopping the couch rubbing his stuffed belly.

" What do you mean?" Jill asked sitting next to him.

" Earlier in the car, you wanted to tell me something 'later'. Well, now is later." He answered with a chuckle, as a surprised look crossed her face.

" Don't look so shocked." John joked.

" It's just that, mom never remember things like that." Jill answered quietly.

" I don't even think she remembers half of her life." She whispered, subconsciously touching her bruise.

" I will always remember." John promised, putting a hand on her shoulder. As Jill looked up with hopeful eyes and searched his as she noted his honesty.

" So, what did you want to ask me?" He asked getting back on topic.

" Well, dad," Jill started. " I know this might be hard for you, but something amazing happened."

" Like?" He asked.

" I hope its not a boy." He added with a glint of fear in his eyes.

" No dad." Jill laughed. " I think the best way to explain this, is for you to read this."

With that Jill produced a folded piece of parchment from her jean pocket. John slowly took it as he scanned it, his eyes holding a skeptic look. Once he finished, he set it down and studied Jill for a moment.

" Is this a joke?"

" No, I swear. That's where I was yesterday!" Jill rushed. " You have to believe me."

" Alright, say I did believe you." John answered, calming her down. " How would we get there, or meet this 'Dumbledore' man?"

" He gave me Floo Powder!" Jill answered taking out the brown pouch from her sweatshirt pocket.

" Floo-what?" John asked, looking into the bag.

" Dumbledore said that if we stand in the fireplace and then threw this powder down, while saying 'Dumbledore's Office', we would be transported there." Jill explained uncertainly.

" How are we going to fit through this tiny thing, do you suppose?" He asked, making away to the small fireplace.

" I don't know!" Jill answered throwing her hand against it mantle in frustration.

As her hand made contact with the wall, it started shake as it seem to grow bigger and bigger. John pulled Jill away from the moving wall as they watched in shock as it transformed at least five feet bigger.

" Did you just do that?" John answered in clear shock, observing the wall. "Alright, I'm starting to see how it might work."

" Can I try it?" Jill answered excitedly, stepping into the fireplace; as she took the Floo Powder from his hands.

" Not without and adult." John answered. " I'm not going to miss this."

" I don't think we can go at the same time, its too small in here." She spoke, observing her tight surroundings.

" I can't believe I'm doing this." John muttered.

" Alright you go first and I'll do it after you." He said taking the pouch, putting it in front of her so she could reach it.

" Remember it's 'Dumbledore's Office'." Jill reminded.

" I know, now just go."

Jill nodded nervously as she scooped up a handful of green powder into her small hand. She cleared her throat in nervousness, giving her dad a reassuring smile.

" DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE!" She yelled, throwing down the green powder.

" JILL!" John shouted as he watched his daughter be surrounded by green flames, swirling her around until she disappeared altogether.

Jill felt her stomach go into her throat as her body spun faster than her body would allow her. A moment Jill thought she was going to lose her grilled cheese, the spinning stopped as she stumbled and fell onto a burgundy rug.

" Is someone there?" An old voice questioned.

" Dumbledore?" Jill groaned, putting a hand to her stomach as she observed her surroundings from the floor.

" Where am I?"

" You are back at Hogwarts, dear." He answered, with amusement in his eyes.

" JILL!?" Came another voice from behind her, as she saw a man step out of a burst of green flames.

" Jill are you alright!?" John asked, helping her up; completely ignoring Dumbledore's existence.

" I was so worried, I saw you go up in green flames and-" He rushed.

" I'm alright, just a little dizzy." Jill stopped, while putting her head back down on the rug.

" Side affects of first time Floo Powder users, I'm afraid." Dumbledore spoke up.

" Who are you?" John asked.

" Dumbledore meet my dad John, dad, Dumbledore." Jill muttered from the floor.

" So-so you are real." John asked in disbelief; while Dumbledore introduced his school with a handshake.

" That's great that you two are getting along and all," Jill mumbled. " But could someone help me off the floor?"

" Sorry sweetie." John answered pulling her up.

Soon the three sat down as they discussed Jill's transfer to Hogwarts. John questioned skeptically, and demanded a brochure. Although was silenced, once Dumbledore conjured up a map of the whole school. Jill's mouth dropped as he explained the curriculum: Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures! Not to mention all of the sports, including Quidditch.

" Well, it's up to Jill if she wants to go." John answered.

Jill took a moment to reflect as she paused, biting her lip in concentration; finally nodding her head in agreement.

" Although, you would have to pay for room and board." Dumbledore addressed softly.

" Not a problem." John answered, looking at Jill with amazement and a hint of shock.

" Pardon for asking, but I thought Jill lived with her mother. Should she be informed?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

" I don't live with her anymore." Jill spoke coldly, tilting her head to the side, showing her bruise.

" Oh, well then, the financial affairs will be left to you, Mr. Stewart." Dumbledore answered, tearing his gaze from her colored cheek.

" Now, if you are able to transport her to England, the muggle way, then we will provide someone to take her to Hogwarts from the plane station." Dumbledore explained with a yawn.

" Muggle?" John whispered to Jill.

" People with no magic powers." She answered.

" Sorry to have kept you up, we'll be on our way." John said, ushering Jill towards the fireplace.

" No it's quite alright, beside you just woke me up a little early." The old wizard joke, indicating to the clock with his head.

Jill and her father looked to see it reading three in the morning; just remembering the time change.

" Goodbye, Headmaster." Jill said with a smile as she disappeared into a swirl of green flames; her father following.

" You can transform now, Minevera." Dumbledore said with a stroke of his beard.

Soon a scrawny cat came out from a dark corner, transforming into an old woman with her gray hair tight in a bun. Her silver night gown swaying beneath her cloak, a worried expression across her face.

" Do you still think she doesn't belong her?" Dumbledore questioned.

" Alright you've convinced me." Minevera said agitated. " But what had happened to her cheek?"

" I looked into her memory, and by the way she said her mother's name," He started. " I believe that her mother had inflicted it."

" Really!?" The old woman gasped.

" That would explain while her powers didn't develop sooner." Dumbledore explained. " Only a great deal amount of pain could have stopped it."

" Welcome to Hogwarts, Jill Stewart." Dumbledore mumbled softly as he left to his chambers; after bidding Minevera goodnight.

**Sorry, that chapter was a little boring, but I promise the next one will be a lot better:D**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am soo sorry for not updating for so long, I have been so busy, and well, I hope you forgive me! Oh yea, I know it was Neville/OC but, I was watching something on youtube, a specific song called 'My Angel Gabriel' about Remus, and well, this popped into my head, hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...except for the characters that JK doesn't.**

**A Quaffle, My Butt and Other Big Round Things**

**Chapter 5: Attractiveness and Attacks!**

" Jill are you ready to go?" A familiar voice questioned.

Jill turned from her peaceful spot on the balcony to see Devin standing at the door way. She gave a small smile while Devin picked up her suitcase and duffel bag.

" Why so quiet?" Devin questioned his older sister worriedly.

" I guess its just all so...surreal." Jill answered truthfully.

" What? You mean finding out your a witch and leaving to Great Britain to stay at a magical castle?" He asked in a casual voice.

" Nah, not surreal in any way." He added jokingly.

Jill joined in with a soft giggle as she followed her brother down the stairs. The week had passed by so quickly she felt as if she had hardly any time to say goodbye to her friends; telling them she was going to a prep school in London to be a writer. There were cries of protest and sniffles of sorrow, but Jill knew that Hogwarts is a chance in her life that she doubted she would ever receive again. Jill hesitantly wrote a letter to her mother, but didn't know if she would even open it.

" Everything is loaded up." John declared, waking Jill from her revere.

" I still don't see why we have to get up when the sun isn't." She muttered quietly.

" We have to because its an eleven hour flight." Her father replied, grabbing the bags from Devin.

" It's time we get going."

" Alright." She replied, turning to her brother.

" I'll miss you." Jill squeaked, throwing her arms around his broad shoulders. Being not a year a part they did everything together since they were in diapers.

" You too, but you promise to write! Plus, we'll see each other by the time Christmas rolls around." He answered, giving her a lopsided smile.

" I suppose your right." Jill added with a smile, ruffling his light brown hair.

Once they were situated in the car, Jill rolled down the window once the engine roared into life.

" BYE DEVIN!" She called, as the car set in motion. " I LOVE YOU!"

She saw him wave back with a smile, calling back incoherent words. Although she could of sworn she saw the lowering moon reflect a wetness flashing across his cheek. Jill quietly turned around in her seat as she wondered on what lay ahead of her.

Once they arrived at the airport, John made sure her things were all checked in and waited until her flight was boarding. They shared one last hug before she followed the crowd onto the plane's entrance. Jill sat nervously, as she wrung her hands. Grateful for her first class ticket, she reclined into the chair once the plane was up in the air. Her buzzing mind soon calmed into a sleep, lulled by the soft hum of the aircraft.

Jill awoke tiredly, having the urge to use the restroom. Once finished and some what awake, she settled down back into her seat. Instantly, a flight attendant instantly appeared at her sighed; with a hot plate of breakfast. She explained that Jill was asleep once breakfast was served so they saved her a plate. Jill took it thankfully as she smelled the alluring aroma, before inquiring the time.

" It's eight o'clock miss."

" Thank you." She said aloud, before realizing in her head that she had just slept five hours.

Jill slowly awoke as she started on the warm breakfast. She smiled as she finished her plate of the fluffy golden eggs, taking a sip of her orange juice. Jill really didn't mind the rest of the flight, turning her attention to the movie currently on the big screen. After what seemed to be an eternity, which was only six hours, the pilot announced the destination. Jill sighed happily once the plane landed on the ground to a screeching halt.

She quickly grabbed her things, after making a quick stop to the bathroom to freshen up. Once in the bathroom she quickly brushed out her straight brown hair, giving it a healthy shine. Jill applied a little more eyeliner and brushed a dark cram color that matched naturally with her olive skin color. She admired her outfit, with a smile.

She wore a slenderizing black shirt with a skull on the top right part, designed by white rhinestones, blue and red ones dotting around it. Beneath she wore a jean mini skirt, with black leggings, seemingly shrinking her thighs, and showing off her, ahem, assets. Complete with black flats, and silver star earrings. A spritz of her favorite perfume, that didn't over power; Black Vanilla Raspberry.

After leaving the bathroom she took out a piece of parchment from her jean pocket. Reading that she would meet a Hogwarts' teacher at a specific location. She traveled through the busy London Airport, British accents whizzing past her, as she made her way to exit twelve; right next to the bus pick up. Jill reread the teacher's name scribbled upon the note; Remus Lupin.

Jill looked around hopelessly, searching for someone who would be holding a sign or something. She sighed hopelessly, before searching once again; spotting an older man across from her. He had sandy brown hair, that framed around his sapphire eyes; holding a sparkle. Although couldn't help but notice the tired bags that sat beneath them, and scars lining his face. What she also couldn't help but notice, was a outline of tone muscles, lining his white, cotton, collared shirt.

' Stop it Jill!' She scolded herself. She decided he had to be in his late twenties or maybe early thirties.

Jill's eyes widened as the man occupying her thoughts, starting making his way over. Crossing the street hurriedly; while Jill checked behind her to see if she was in front of anyone. Soon enough the man made his way towards her with a warm smile.

" Jill Stewart?" His soft voice questioned.

" Y-yes." Jill stuttered, before composing her self. " Remus Lupin."

" Ah, yes that's me, also known as Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts professor!" He answered merrily, before grabbing her bags.

" Nice to meet you, Professor Lupin." Jill answered formally.

" Outside of school, you can just call me Remus." He answered with a smile, and a wink. While Jill tried to control her blushing cheeks and not to mention her raging teenage hormones.

' I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST CHECKED OUT MY TEACHER!' Her mind screamed; watching Remus as he called a cab.

" We'll be taking a cab to the train station first, so you can bored the Hogwarts Express." He explained, while the cab driver grabbed her bags and place them in the trunk.

Jill could merely nod in response while she slid in the back seat. Remus glided in next to her, as he informed the cab driver then smiled to Jill, making small conversation on where she lived and such. After half an hour of enjoyable conversation, Jill gave a yawn.

" Excuse me, Remus, but how long is it to the Train Station?" She questioned.

" A nice long drive of an hour and a half." He answered in his clipped accent, with a laugh.

" Oh, because I thought my eleven hour flight wasn't long enough." Jill joked, as she rested her head on the seat. Enjoying the sound of his soft laugh, before shaking her head; trying to fight off the urge to sleep.

" I think a good nap would be appropriate." He smiled, as she gave another long yawn, and fighting her droopy eyes.

" Me too." She whispered, her eyes already closed; her rhythmic breathing following a moment after.

Remus chuckled, before giving out a bored sigh. As he inhaled he couldn't help but breathe in the most intoxicating smell of vanilla, and a berry scent. His 'special' senses, led him to the young teenager sleeping next to him. He allowed himself to take in another breathe, his head leaning towards her, only in the slightest. He then cleared his throat and then stiffly looked out the window opposite of her.

The driver made a sharp right turn, as a sleeping Jill fell onto his shoulder. Remus looked to see if she was still asleep, letting her rest while her head leaned against his shoulder. He smiled as she snuggled against him, burying her face into his warm long sleeved, collared shirt. As she proportioned her body closer to his, Remus, while looking down, incidentally looked down her shirt.

Remus instantly snapped his head forward, feeling the inappropriateness of it all. He reminded himself that she was his student, and only fifteen year of age. He stiffened in his seat, as a strange feeling of attractiveness to her came over him. He had never felt like towards any student or young person.

' Then again she's very _different_ from your other students.' A voice in the back of his head voice.

Remus agreed, before pushing the thought away and focused his mind on something else. He even tried focusing his mind on Tonks, who has been showing signs of interest towards him. Although they wouldn't last long, as Jill's scent wafted back into his nose.

After a very long and uncomfortable time, for Remus that is, the cab finally halted at the Train Station. Remus paid the driver, and then turned his attention to a waking Jill.

" Are we here yet?" She questioned. Flattening her hair, mussed from her sleeping position.

" We've just arrived." He answered with a smile, as he helped her out the cab.

The cab driver put down her bags next to Remus and drove off to find another costumer. Remus told her to wait for a second, as he trotted off and returned with something that reminded Jill of a shopping cart.

" Now we can load your things onto the trolley" Remus said, as Jill helped put her bags onto the trolley

Jill slowly pushed it, after refusing Remus' offer, while Remus walked beside her telling where to make turns and such. Remus handed her a ticket, as she quickly scanned it, before doing a double take.

" Platform nine and three quarters!?" She questioned in disbelief.

" Is that even possible?"

" You'll see."

Remus answered with a smile, as he guided her to the platform. Once they arrived, between platform nine and ten, Jill waited skeptically. Soon enough she saw a teenager a bit older than her running straight for a wall, only to watch him disappear within it

" Did you see that!?" Jill questioned, shocked.

" That's platform nine and three quarters." He answered with a smirk. " I assure you its possible."

" Ha ha." Jill laughed sarcastically, watching a few more students run through.

" You'll have to do it sooner or later." Remus whispered; giving Jill a push towards it.

Jill could feel the heat rise to her cheeks, feeling Remus' hand on her back before she cleared her throat, and walked towards it, before being stopped by a boy with a very big entourage. Remus excused himself for a moment before catching up with said entourage.

" How are you Moody?" He greeted.

Jill watched as he shook hands with a man with white hair, baggy weird clothes, and not to mention his Right eye bulging, being held in by what seem to be a leather strap; stitches and tissue scars surrounding it, making Jill want to gag. He then greeted a tall muscular man, as he called out his name, Kingsley Shacklebolt, she heard. Moving on to shack hands with an excited looking man, with the funniest name; Dedalus Diggle.

Jill laughed knowing they weren't paying attention, but was instantly silenced as a woman greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. Jill edged closer to hear their conversation in curiosity.

" Good to see you two, Nymphadora." Remus blushed.

" I told you a million times it's Tonks!" She laughed, her short blond hair and brown eyes turned into a hot pink color with short spikes, her eyes turning an ocean blue.

" Why weren't you there to pick up Harry?" She questioned with a slight pout.

" Why weren't you there to pick up Harry?" Jill mocked in a high voice, no seem to hear her; but she could've sworn she saw Remus' ear twitch.

" Oh, I had to pick up the new transfer student Dumbledore told us about." He said with a smile. Turning his attention to the glaring American.

" Jill, I'd like you to meet someone!" He called.

Jill instantly put on a fake smile, and pushed her trolley over to the group.

" Hello there Jill!" Tonks said shaking her hand enthusiastically. " The name's Tonks!"

" Nice to meet you." Jill answered softly.

" Hey Harry, have you meet Jill?" Tonks asked randomly, taking the hand of a boy her age.

" Who?" The boy questioned turning around.

Jill looked to see the boy named Harry, who had messy jet black hair, horned rimmed glasses, hiding emerald eyes. With the strangest scar she's ever seen, in the form of a lightning bolt. She made contact with his eyes, feeling the discomfort he had glancing at his scar.

" Uh...hi, my name's Jill." She introduced.

" I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He answered.

" Nice to meet-"

Jill was cut off by a loud explosion, as people ran and screamed from something ahead of them. People instantly ran into the platform or gathered into the trains, everything becoming complete chaos. The group of adults instantly huddled around Harry.

" DEATH EATERS!" Shaklebolt cried, as more people gave a cry of protest.

" GET HARRY TO THE PLATFORM!" Moody yelled, pushing the boy's trolley straight through the wall with his wand.

" Jill, you have to get to through the platform now!" Remus said frantically, as he grabbed her shoulders in urgent seriousness.

" What's going on?" Jill questioned, obviously frightened.

" These are dangerous people, you need to leave now!" He said pushing her towards the platform.

Jill did what she was told, as went running straight for the barrier. Only to be knocked over by Harry's entourage, clearing him a pathway as if he was a king. Jill gave a cry of pain as the troll toppled over her legs, while she watched her bags being thrown, one hitting her head, as she felt blood slowly trickle down her cheek.

Jill tried to gather her things, while avoiding weight on her left foot and keeping conscious. A blast of green light soared into the air, as an image of a skull with a snake coming from it's mouth distracted her from her former task. Her attention then shifted to the source that conjured it; a group of of people robed in black with hoods and skull masks.

She watched as those who protected Harry, now ran forward; fighting against the hooded group. Jill hurriedly limped towards the platform for safety. Just as she reached it, the bell struck ten, and all she felt was running into solid wall; luckily running shoulder first.

" NO!" Jill yelled, banging on the platform with her sore arm.

" Look who missed the train." A voice cackled from behind her.

Jill slowly turned only to see a hooded figure standing in front of her, while the other fought against Remus and his friends. She looked to see the extras now killing innocent people as tears welted in her eyes.

" P-Please don't k-kill me." She stuttered words she hoped to never say.

The figure just laughed, while a big fat hand clasped around a wooden stick aimed at her. With words she couldn't understand, a purple light came spiraling towards her!

" REMUS!"

**Yeah! Pretty good chapter if I do say so myself! Hehe, hoped you like the story change. Well, I won't really know if you review...SO REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Jill. Thanks for the reminder...**

**Author's Note: VERY IMPORTANT!! I'm currently at my grandmother's house, and all she has is Wordpad. Me, being my normal impatient self, still wants to write. So please pardon all spelling and gramatical errors, If I haven't made one already. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**A Quaffle, My Butt and Other Big Round Things**

**Chapter 6: Fights and Flirting**

Remus looked to see Jill cornered, as a ray of purple light blasted from the Death Eater's wand. He hurriedly stunned his oppenent, trying to get to her in time. He watched hopelessly as the purple light soared straight into Jill's chest. Jill gave out a scream, as cuts appeared down her arms and legs, proceeding to tear at her clothes. Remus running to her whilst dodging members of the Order and Voldemort's followers.

The Death Eater released the spell as she fell to the floor, tears leaking from her eyes. The robed man cackled as she she tried to stop the blood flowing from her cuts, although failing miserably.

" Stupid girl." The Death Eater muttered, while raising his wand once again.

Jill's brown eyes widened in horror at what he would do next.

" AVADA KE-"

" No!" Remus panicked, as he tackled the offender; not thinking to use his wand.

The Death Eater was taken from surprise, as he fell to the floor; his wand flying from his grip. Remus regained control as he grabbed the front of the man's robe and punched him square in the jaw. The Death Eater responded by kneeing him in his lower abdomen; Remus losing control as he fell to the floor.

" Remus!" Jill whispered, as she laid limply on the floor next to the barrier. Her body fighting for conciousness from the amount of blood she was rapidly losing.

The Death Eater quickly sped to the ground as he reached for his wand. His hand only inches from it, before Remus grabbed his ankle, and brang his body down to the pavement. The Death Eater tried kicking him with his foot, Remus easily dodging his attack. He quickly used his 'special' strength, as he flipped the man over; causing him to lose his breath. Remus quickly pulled his wand from his holster and pointed it straight at his heart.

" Not a good feeling is it?" He asked sarcastically.

There was a cry of victory coming from behind them, as Aurors apparated from thin air. The Death Eaters quickly dissapeared with a snap of thier fingers. Remus smirked as he looked back to his defeated oppenent, only to watch him vanish with a quick snap of his fingers.

" Damn." Remus cursed, before quickly directing his attention to an unconcious Jill.

" Jill! Jill!" Remus shouted her, as he knelt to her side.

" Huh?" Jill whispered, her eyes still closed.

" Try to stay awake, the Aurors are going to get you to a hospital..." Remus went on.

Jill didn't hear the rest, as her world slowly spiraled into a dark abyss.

What seemed like days later, Jill finally came into conciousness; her head pounding her awake. She slowly peeled her eyes open before instantly regretting it.

" MY EYES!" She cried, covering them with her hands.

" What's the matter deary?" She heard an elderly voice question.

" The light! It burns!" Jill yelped, as she buried her head beneath the covers.

" That's just sun, stop complaining." The old voice said sternly.

" I am not!" Jill complained.

" Now come out from under those covers, so I can rebandage your wounds." The voice returned.

Jill's memory slowly came back to her of what happened, as she slowly slid her head from beneath the covers. She observed the old stone walls and beds, before remembering where she had seen this place before. She was in the Hogwart's Infirmary.

" Excuse me, Miss..." Jill trailed off pointedly.

" Madam Pomfrey." The elderly lade huffed.

" Madam Pomfrey," Jill continued. " Do you mind telling me how long I've been here?"

" You just arrived yesterday, with the most horrible scrapes!" She said, looking over some paper work on her nightstand.

" How did I get here?" Jill questioned.

" Professor Lupin brought you, after the attack." Madam Pomfrey answered, with a hint of sympathy in her cracking voice.

" Is he alright?" Jill questioned hurriedly.

" He's just fine, the one you need to be worrying about is yourself." Madam Pomfrey said with a frown.

" Who were they?" Jill questioned suddenly.

" Who?" Madam Pomfrey asked confused.

" The ones who attacked us at the platform, the robed ones with the masks?" Jill explained.

" They are called Death Eaters." Madam Pomfrey explained sadly. " They follow a notorious evil wizard by the name of-"

Madam Pomfrey leaned in and whispered.

" Lord Voldemort."

" Why? Why does this Voldemort guy want to attack people?" Jill questioned, noticing the healer's flinch when she said Voldemort.

" That's a story for another time, but Death Eaters are not to be toyed with they can do dangerous things." She finished.

With that she ordered her to hold out her arms. Jill's eyes widened at the long white bandages that coiled all the way up to her shoulders. She watched as the old healer slowly unraveled it, section by section. Jill gasped, as the white linen was peeled from her arms. Making a sick scraping noise as it peeled off her scabbing cuts, a burning sensation flaming through her arms.

" You mean things like this." Jill stated, as her eyes watered.

Madam Pomfery could only shake her head, as she told Jill to just breath.

Jill looked at the sick wounds: open flesh revealing new blood, as it scabbed and turned a yellowish-brown color. Her arm was completely disfigured, so bad infact, that Jill had to turn her head. Unable to bear the disgusting sight while keeping the contents of her stomach in her stomach. Instead, she watched Madam Pomfrey's weathered hands clasp around a purple vile, as she slowly tipped it onto to her skin.

Jill closed her eyes expecting it to burn like acid, and slowly turned her head back to her arm. The purple substance spread across her arm as it gave a warming sensation that seemed to ease the pain. Not only did it ease the pain, Jill watched amazed, as it seem to heal the wounds significantly. By getting rid of most of the discoloration and closing up atleast half of the cuts.

" You will have to come here twice a day every day, until your wounds are completely healed." The healer informed.

" Yes ma'am." Jill replied softly, grateful for the unkown substance.

Jill sat quietly through this painful process, each time anticipating the purple substance as it seeped into her pores. After each arm was finished, Madam Pomfrey would rebandage it. Then ordered her to pull down the sheets, as Jill found that from her calves down, her condition wasn't much better. Madam Pomfrey went through the same process, before checking the bandage on her forehead.

" How'd that get there?" Jill wondered aloud; before remembering her little accident with the trolley.

" Now," Madam Pomfrey started, once she was done rebandaging. " I want you to take this, and then try to get some rest."

Jill eyed the green, smoking, liquid distastfully before finally nodding her head in agreement. She watched dissapointedly as Madam Pomfrey decided to stay be her side until she took the medicine. In one big gulp, Jill hurriedly swallowed it, trying to pay no attention to the foul taste sitting on her tongue beds.

" Here, drink some pumpkinjuice." Madam Pomfrey supplied.

" That doesn't sound much better." Jill sputtered, but accepted the drink anyways.

Jill gave her thanks to the healer as she watched her hurry off into her chambers. She quietly lied back on the bed, as she pulled the covers closely around; feeling a chill waft into the air. Jill sighed heavily, wanting to see more of Hogwarts than just the Hospital Wing. She laid her head back on the pillow as a million thoughts ran through her head; as she tried to make sense of them one at a time. One particular protruding thought, was the memory of yesterday's attack. Jill could remember clearly up to when the robed man pointed his wand at her, but after the horrible curse was said, all she could remember was excruciating pain. Although there was one thing that stood out in her memory, the Death Eater that tortrured her, it was his cold, black beady eyes, that haunted her.

' I could've sworn Remus did something.' She thought to herself, changing her thoughts from those scary eyes.

Remus, that's a thought in her head that she couldn't shake. No matter how hard she tried to focus on something, he just kept popping back into her mind.

' He's my teacher for God's sake!' She scolded herself, while positioning herself on her side.

Jill thought about the tired bags under his eyes and his wrinkle lines, that aged him tremendously. She then thought about those beautiful blue eyes, those muscles she could make out behind that thin shirt. That thin shirt that she wanted so desperatly to rip off, then and there. Those strong arms that she leaned on, that she wish would just wrap her up as he pressed his lips...

" Jill?" Remus' voice questioned.

" AH!" Jill yelped in surprise as she rolled off the bed and fell to the floor.

" I'm so sorry, where you asleep?" Remus asked worriedly as he helped her up off the floor.

Jill willing herself not to blush as his strong hands lifted her up. His paper thin baby blue shirt staring her right in the face; in such a teasing manner. She looked away and cleared her throat hurriedly. While Remus willed himself not to get lost in her scent that drove his _other _side completely insane; as the attraction soon came over him again.

" Uhh, err, uh, n-nightmare." She stuttered trying to think of an excuse, as she folded her arm around her stomach subconciously.

" Do you want to talk about it?" Remus asked quietly, as he moved closer to her, fighting off the inappropriate feeling.

" N-not really." Jill said, hoping into the bed. Becoming more concious of her not so perfect body in the thin nightgown the Hospital provided her.

" Was it because of what happened yesterday?" Remus asked, sorrow in his blue eyes. Whilst his hand reached out for hers, in sympathy

' Why does he have to be so damn caring?' Jill thought to herself as she let him hold her hand.

" It's nothing." She said quickly, pulling her hand away as she felt heat creep up into her cheeks.

Remus quickly cleared his throat, as he stiffly stood back up and moved to the end of the bed. Feeling the inappropriatness of the gesture and reminding himself that she was his student, over and over in his head. Convinicing himself that she must think that he's an old perverted man.

" Well my classroom door is always open if you need someone to talk with." He informed in a professional voice.

" Now get some rest Miss Stewart."

Jill didn't know why, maybe because he had reffered to her by Jill this whole time; but when he called her Miss Stewart, it made her feel almost as if she was, let down. She shook her head trying to get past, what she thought was a school girl crush and new that was what he was to call her in class.

" Yes, Professor Lupin." She answered, in the same manner.

Remus gave a brief smile before leaving the hospital wing, as he stomped down the corrider; trying to clear his thoughts. While he occupied a young fifteen year old thoughts, as she laid in a bed, sleep starting to claim her.

Morning arose quick and early as the sun, once again, poured its offending rays into the room. Jill groaned as she flopped on the other side and buried her face in the pillow, trying to escape the blinding light. She soon heard Madam Pomfrey's office door slam close, as her heavy footsteps marched across the old stone floor. Soon a blast of cold air hit Jill, as she reluctantly opened her eyes.

" What!?" Jill asked annoyed, at the healer with her bedsheet in her hand.

" It's time to get up." Madam Pomfrey ordered.

" I don't wanna go to school." The teenager whined as she buried her face back into her pillow.

" Well you can't go to school, unless you've been sorted, now can you?" The healer asked, now taking away her pillow.

" Hey!" Jill said sitting up.

" Hay, is for horses." Madam Pomfrey huffed as the linens vanished with a tap of her wand.

" Now get dressed, Professor Lupin is taking you to get a wand, then to Dumbledore's office to get sorted into a house." She informed.

Jill sat up erect, when she heard that professor Lupin was to take her.

" When is he going to be here?" She asked hurriedly.

" In a half hour or so." Madam Pomfrey answered.

" I only have a half an hour to get ready!?" Jill asked increadulously. " Why didn't you wake me sooner!?"

Madam Pomfrey watched as Jill sped from the bed and into the bathroom. Before coming back out to retrieve her clothes and a towel. Then rushed back in and proceeded to take a twenty minute shower.

" Bloody Americans." Madam Pomfrey muttered, with a shake of her head.

" I heard that!" Jill yelled from the other side.

Soon enough Jill came out of the bathroom with her damp hair pulled high in a ponytail, and her clothes just the same as yesterday; with the tear marks fixed by magic. Her bandages covered by her leggings and a black jacket she was able to get from her suitcase. She gave a spin for Madam Pomfrey for approval, while the old healer just looked at her like she was crazy and shook her head.

" Oh, come on, I'm a teenage girl, I need your approval." She said twirling around once more.

" You look fine." Madam Pomfrey said, with a smile tugging at her lips.

" You are one strange girl Miss Stewart." She said, with a smile.

" No, I'm just a 'bloody American'." Jill mocked with a smirk.

The door burst open as Remus walked in before Madam Pomfrey could retort.

" All ready?" He asked the two females.

" She's fine just take her!" Madam Pomfrey answered in what seemed to be an annoyed voice.

" I'm guessing your ready." Remus chuckled holding an arm out for Jill.

" All set." Jill said quietly, taking his arm.

" Bye Madam Pomfrey! Be back later!" The pair walked out of the hospital as a chuckle was heard, before the door slammed shut.

" Uhm, Professor Lupin-" Jill started.

" Outside of class, it's just Remus." Remus corrected her, for a reason unknown to him.

" Well, Remus." Jill started again, with a smile she couldn't help.

" Where exactly are we going?"

" Well to Diagon Ally of course!" He answered.

" The finiest witch and wizard shopping center around these parts." He elaborated at Jill's confused stare.

" Oh, what's on the shopping list?" She asked, with a curious smile.

" We need to stop at the wizarding bank to get your money out of the account. Then we will go straight to Olivander's to get you a wand. Then Flourish and Blotts to get you your school books-"

" Do they have other books there!?" Jill interrupted excitedly.

" Pardon?" Remus asked, losing track as he thought of what next they needed to get.

" Flourish and Blotts, where I get my school books," Jill started timidly, " Do they have other books I could buy?"

" I'm kind of a bookworm, that's all I did at my old school." She added with a sheepish smile.

" Of course! I'd be glad to spend a few extra minutes there. This old bookworm needs a new novel anyways." He answered with a comforting smile, that Jill wished she could just melt in.

" Uh, thank you." She replied, turning away.

" My pleasure." Remus whispered, before clearing his throat.

" Then we need to come back to Hogwarts and have Dumbledore put you under the sorting hat to sort you into a house." Remus continued.

" What are the houses?" Jill asked, remembering Dumbledore mentioning something about it when her father asked about the school .

" There are four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. " He answered.

" Wich one do you think I'll get in?" Jill asked coyly.

" Hopefully Gryffindor." He answered with a coy smile of his own.

" Oh? And why is that?" Jill questioned.

" You see each house is known for something different. Gryffindor, is known for taking those of bravery, Ravenclaw, takes those of great cunning, Hufflepuff, takes anyone, and Slytherin takes only purebloods." He answered.

" Purebloods?" Jill questioned.

" That's a term used for those who are of magic heratige, or of 'pure' blood. Then there are half bloods, and muggleborns." Remus explained sadly.

" That sounds prejudice." Jill said, her eyes narrowing at the pathway ahead of her.

" It quite it is, although its very important to some people." Remus answered.

With more chatter about the school, they rode in a carriage down to Hogsmead where they spent a full day completing Jill's shopping for school. Jill then made her way up to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore said his hellos as he pulled out a very old and tattered hat, its point bent and the brim of it ripped open. Jill took her place on the stool as it was place upon her head.

" Jill Stewart, hmmmm?" Its rough voice questioned aloud.

" What the-" Jill asked, nearly falling of her seat in surprise.

" I am the Hogwarts Hat, wich sorts its students into thier rightful houses. Now if you would please sit still so I can think straight." Its old voice questioned in her mind.

Jill did as it requested as she sat still and positioned herself in an erect position. After minutes of 'hmmms and hummms' of the hat, it finally opened its torn brim and shouted out in the room, 'GRYFFINDOR!' Jill beamed as she watch Remus clap wearing a big smile.

" Congratulations Miss Stewart, now if you return to the Hospital Wing, I think there will be a fresh pair of Gryfffindor robes for you." Dumbledore explained with that never ending twinkle in his eye.

" Thank you Headmaster." Jill answered, as she hopped off the stole and stopped near Remus at the door way.

" Thank you too, Remus." She whispered, putting a hand on his arm.

" For taking me to Diagon Alley, it meant alot to me." She whispered, before slowly brushing her hand away from his; leaving them both with shivers.

" Your welcome." Remus said huskily, as he watched her sway out the door; well watched her behind more or less.

While an old wizard observed the pair. His happy twinkle in his sky blue eyes, turning into curiousity, whilst he stroked his Pheonix.

' I CAN'T BELIVE I JUST FLIRTED AND MADE A MOVE ON MY TEACHER! WHAT THE HELL!?' Her mind screamed as she stood on the spiraling stair case.

Jill got lost in her thoughts as she walked down the corriders, a burst of light from the torches that lined wall as she walked past them. While in her teenage girl thoughts, she didn't happen to see another figure stomping his way down the same corridor. Thoughts of his own occupying his mind, not paying attention either. Soon enough, BAM, Jill and the man went sailing towards the ground after the head on collision; well more of a head to chest collision.

" I'm so sorry sir." Jill apologised getting up.

" Damn rotten kids!" The man cursed brushing off his black robes.

" I will deduct house points for being out so late, and you can expect atleast four detentions." The man said scathingly while he got up and made eye contact with the young student that he didn't recognize.

" I-It's y-you!" Jill stuttured, staring back into his cold, black eyes.

" What are you talking about?" Severus Snape asked coldly.

" IT'S YOU! YOUR THE DEATH EATER WHO ATTACKED ME!"

**Hope you liked! And I hope that was long enough, I'm not really sure just because of the stupid wordpad format. Ya, I think this chapter was a little long and boring but whatev, I had Jill act like a little bit more of a teenager. And all the sexual tension between Jill and Remus is even killing me! Gah! But we'll see if they'll get together soon. lol Anywho thought you might like the little surprise at the end with Severus and all. **

**Anywho REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! IF YOU CARE ABOUT MY MENTAL HEALTH REVIEW! hehe thanks!**

**P.S. Sorry again for the spelling mistakes, I tried to catch most of them while I was writing, remember, I'm trying to work with wordpad here! lol thanks for reading!**


End file.
